Sinning for Virtues
by Rinaline
Summary: Allacaya and her "partner in crime", Nar, were abandoned as children. Unwanted, unloved, and uncertain, the pair decide only to trust in each other...but things take an unexpected turn when they are suddenly dragged into a mess that didn't concern them in the slightest...until now. New meet with old and old with new... *Tie-in with "Lost in Forever Land"* (Summary changed)
1. Of Pie and Poor Dreamers

Because of certain circumstances, I am a thief.

Scratch that; that's a hell of a way to start a story. Let me try again…

"I didn't take it, I swear."

A large, very intimidating Sentinel glared down at me with her piercing, silver eyes. Like the innocent youngling I was, I folded my hands behind me, rocked back on my heels, and tilted my head whilst offering that daringly-sweet smile that has always managed to get me out of any and every sticky situation that I have unfortunately found myself caught up in. Let's just say that this just so happened to _not _be one of those cases. The woman, and I mean _big _woman, clapped her gloved hands down on my shoulders. I fretted a bit at the loud cracking sound that ensued. Elune, if she broke my new set of armor…

"Oh," Her voice was unbelievably deep, "then I assume that the red smeared across your face is merely a poor attempt at practicing make-up then?"

Cursing myself internally, I reached up to deftly wipe away all traces of the tart, berry juice from around my mouth. How could I have been so foolish as to forget about such a thing? A pale, teal-colored eyebrow lifted as the Sentinel continued to scrutinize me. Again, I gave her my best smile. Contrary-wise, that only seemed to disgust her further. So, I settled with a simple shrug of my shoulders. Her fingers tightened around the leather pads as the movement caused her hands to rise. I tentatively glanced up to look her in the eye. Steel met warm, honey-gold, a rare eye color for most Night Elves. I swallowed, attempting to fight down my growing nerves, and continue with my exaggerated façade.

"Good guess. You see, since I don't have a mom to teach me, I figured I'd give it a go. As you can see, the results are still-"

A low, annoyed growl reverberated against my eardrums, causing me to snap my jaw shut. The larger Elf bared her teeth and whirled me around. She gave a good shove to my back, sending me stumbling forward. I barely managed to keep my balance and tossed an irritated look back over my shoulder. The woman may be bigger and stronger than me, but that didn't keep me from expressing my blatant malice towards her. I made a rude gesture with my hand—I'm sure you know the one—and lifted my head high challengingly. However, the Sentinel merely huffed and stomped over to me, giving me another good push.

"I show no pity to criminals. Now, get out of my sight before I feed you to the Sabers."

I scoffed and waved a hand frivolously as I turned on my heel, walking backwards so that I could observe her as I spoke.

"Isn't letting me off the hook an act of pity in itself?"

She frowned and turned away, gesturing absently for me to leave. Oh, so it's like that? Fine. I hissed disapprovingly through my teeth and proceeded to march down the marbled, stone ramp. A couple of the nearby vendors eyed me warily as I made my exit, though I was courteous enough to stick my tongue out at them before completely disappearing behind a large pillar. My Stag-hide boots shuffled across a broken, cobblestone path and evened out into a soft rustle as the terrain quickly shifted into light, springy grass. I kicked a stray rock arbitrarily as I made my way to the bridge. People are stupid. So stupid. That idiot of a Human shouldn't have left her pie sitting out on the bench in such a tempting manner in the first place. Of course it was going to get taken. What had she been thinking? You don't make stuff like that and set it aside so carelessly without the slightest inkling that it might be whisked away. Only a fool would be so clueless. I was merely taking advantage of such. That's the way things are. The powerful mooch off of the weak and the weak mooch off of the weaker. There's no science behind it, no psychological disposition. It is what it is. I was just killing some time.

My tongue rolled in my mouth, passing over my teeth and the inside of my cheeks as I absentmindedly sought out the remnants of the blissful treat that I had snatched only an hour ago. Had it really been a whole hour? Wow, that Sentinel sure talks a lot. She had scolded me good and hard too. She had dragged me all the way to the central fortress of Lor'danel, made me stand stock-still in the middle of the main room, and humiliated me in front of a large array of people that had come in and out of the vending area. It was all because of that stupid Human woman. She had been like an annoying parrot, squawking out extravagant takes on her impression of what had happened, which, of course, were all false. She had accused me of being a thief…and I'm not a thief. I'm simply a poor, homeless girl trying to fend for myself in this harsh, vast world of cruelty and brutal quarreling. It's not fair. People are stupid. So, utterly stupid.

"Where are you going?"

I snapped to attention at the firm address and cautiously glanced around to see a stoic Night Elf woman on the back of a midnight-black panther looming menacingly to my left. Ah, it was just a Sentinel. Just a Sentinel…right? The woman's eyes narrowed as she regarded me.

"Aren't you the so-called 'pie-thief' we've been told to keep an eye out for?" She sounded hesitant and a little awkward, probably unsure as to whether or not a 'pie-thief' could actually pose as a real threat to her safety.

I licked my lips experimentally, still relishing in the distant hint of succulent, sugary berries. Her ghostly eyes followed the movement uncertainly.

"Is that what they're calling me? That's lame. Who wants to be called a 'pie thief'?"

The Sentinel opened her mouth to speak, seemingly thought better of it, closed it, then blinked and tried again.

"So, you are then?

"Are what?"

"The pie thief."

"What pie thief?"

"…the one that stole Ms. Thornbrook's pie."

"Who's Ms. Thornbrook?"

"The Human woman that made the pie."

"…What pie?"

The Night Elf looked down for a moment as if contemplating how to answer. Yet, that's all the time I needed to stealth myself and slip away. By the time she started and looked up again, I had already passed by a second Sentinel and snuck my way across a small bridge that led out of Lor'danel. That might have been a little uncalled for. Still, when are things in life ever really picture-perfect? I'm not a pessimist, don't get the wrong idea. I'm just not an optimist. Others ask if the glass is half full or half empty, and all I can think is 'what glass?'. It is what it is. That's a motto I've gone by ever since the day my parents were slaughtered in a meaningless confrontation in Elwynn Forest. Horde or Alliance…does it really matter? Good or bad, do such things exist? I do believe that there's a fine line that separates certain things, but I also believe that it's up to those who separate those things to make contrasts as bold as they are and as strong as they can be. Realistically, there's no need to fight and contest. Realistically, there's no need for two sides. Theoretically, though, people are blind to anything but greed. Greed is a burning passion that governs all. It's crazed and dangerous, and I want absolutely no part of it. That's why I'd like to view myself as a neutral party. I don't hate the Horde. Sure, they might have cost me the lives of my parents, the two dearest people in my life, but I don't hold a grudge against them. That was then, and this is now. It is what it is.

"Boo."

I jumped about a foot in the air when the small, monotone voice spoke up from somewhere in the foliage off to my right. Like always, I turned my head in the general direction of the sound and scowled irritably. One of these days I swear I'm going to stab him.

"Nar…"

The young Night Elf blinked up at me innocently as he crept out from his hiding place, which was located in a clump of azure bushes clustered around the base of a nearby tree. He was a tiny thing, only standing a finger-length above my waist. Then again, he wasn't exactly old enough to be awarded with a class yet. Though, he got a little unnerved when someone mentioned his obvious height. I've never seen him actually get mad. He's one of those people that you just _can't _get riled up no matter how hard you try, and believe me, I've tried plenty of times. So, of course it irked me when the lad casually approached where I stood with nothing more than a nod of his head in belated greeting. The boy nimbly reached up and splayed his fingers in order to lap at the digits in a somewhat rueful manner. I eyed him warily.

"Thanks for the slice of pie," he declared nonchalantly.

"Don't mention it."

"Got any more?"

"Nope."

"Greedy pig."

"Vertically-challenged rat."

His silver eyes flickered up to regard me for a brief moment before quickly returning to his hand. His lilac-hued palm was stained scarlet with the proof of my offense. Absentmindedly, I found myself scrutinizing him. I guess you could say we were partners in crime. After all, he was just like me. Abandoned. Homeless. Lost. Unloved. Nobody cared for us. So we cared for ourselves. Of course, in my opinion, he was at an age where it seemed piteous for him to have to adapt to the hardships of the real world. At such an early stage in his life, he shouldn't have to be scrounging for food every day. He shouldn't have to resort to stealing and misleading bribing in order to get the necessities required to keep living. That's probably why I found myself suffering in his presence on such a regular basis. I just couldn't leave the poor kid alone. He reminded me too much of myself.

"What was the damage," his quiet voice snapped me out of my musings.

"She threatened to feed me to the Sabers," I smirked and crossed my arms, "But then she realized how strong I was and let me off the hook. She probably thought I'd be too tough to handle."

Nar just looked at me blankly.

"_Or_ she felt sorry for you."

I brought both of my fists to either side of his head and dug my knuckles into his skull, twisting them back and forth in a rough noogie. He hissed painfully and jerked back. The glare that ensued was one cold enough to freeze even a Sentinel in place. However, I was used to his unnaturally-honed malice. It was quirk I found rather humorous coming from such an indifferent person. Plus, when he was annoyed, the feeling didn't last long. I beamed at him as the young Night Elf's face gradually eased into an apathetic frown. His silver eyes bore into mine, and I could see all the intelligence and potential that dwelled within the narrowed orbs.

"I hate it when you do that."

"But you _love _me."

"Who would love a noisy girl like you?"

"Apparently you would."

"Keep dreaming."

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm wide awake."

"Well, then go back to sleep."

I laughed at that. He may be a brat, but he's surely a cute one. On an impulse, I reached over in an attempt to ruffle his long, navy locks, however, he managed to duck away an instant before my fingers could so much a brush a strand on his head. A grin crossed my face nonetheless.

"So, do you have a present for me?"

It was customary between us to exchange. We exchanged lots of things: food, clothes, weapons, collectables, information, and even random stories that we had heard from one of the locals. So, it was only natural that he should pay me back for the slice of pie that I had so daringly snatched for him. A small pout, almost indiscernible, tugged at his lips. Still, he tentatively slid his small hand into the pocket of his ragged vest and pulled it back out, curling his fingers into a fist around something as he did so. I lifted a brow at his cautious movements. After a moment's hesitation, Nar turned his head away, avoiding eye contact, and held out his arm. Bemused, I allowed my hand to hover beneath his outstretched one. When nothing happened, I tapped his wrist. He released his hold, and a small object fell into the center of my expectant palm. I eyed the thing curiously. In a sense, it was beautiful. A small, cluster of blue feathers were neatly woven together with a thin but sturdy twine of some sort of vine, which was attached at the end by a tiny, metal ring. At first glance, one wouldn't be able to tell what it was. Yet, I understood almost immediately. A strange warmth blossomed in my chest at the same time a pleasurable twinkle settled itself into my searching eyes. I turned my attention to my young companion.

"An earring?"

The tips of his ears colored a shade darker than his normal skin tone. He puffed out his cheeks like the child he was.

"Only because you wouldn't stop complaining about the one you lost last week."

"You made it?"

"Well," he snickered a bit, "I didn't buy it."

Satisfied with his answer, I fell forward, affectively tackling him to the ground. He let out a startled yelp as we both collided against hard soil. Tall strands of cobalt grass tickled my arms and face as I rolled over and lifted the younger Night Elf into the air above me. He was blushing furiously, whether at being treated like an infant or because I had suddenly taken him by surprise was beyond me. I, on the other hand, couldn't help but chortle at his expression. He struggled in my grasp.

"Let me down, you insufferable, no-good, greedy, useless, giant…" He kicked his feet and swung his arms with each ground-out word.

"Thank you."

He paused. Then his body went limp as he glowered down at me.

"If you're grateful then release me."

I faked a contemplative tilt of my head.

"But you're just too adorable."

"I fuckin' hate you."

"Hey, you're too little to know such a horrible word."

"I'm not little!"

"Are too!"

"Aw, just let go!" He delivered one, final kick, deftly aiming for my knee cap. A pang shot throughout my leg. With a grunt, I released him. When he saw the opportunity to escape, he did so. In the meantime, I simply watched, still grinning as Nar stumbled, picked himself back up, and darted for the nearest tree. He skillfully leapt up, grabbing on to the lowest branch, and hoisted himself up further into the safety of the leaves. When he had finally felt that he was at a reasonable distance, he stopped and peered out angrily from an open space amidst a large collection of leaves. I sighed and rocked forward, smoothly coming to my heels and rising in one, swift motion. Honestly, he behaved like an animal more than half of the time. The earring suddenly felt heavy in my palm, so, offhandedly, I decided to put it on. I could feel uncertain eyes watching me as I slipped the metal ring through the hole in my right earlobe and fastened it. Once I was satisfied with how it fit, I nodded to myself and lifted my hand in a farewell wave, not bothering to check to see if Nar was actually paying attention. I knew he would follow. He always did. There was nowhere else for him to go.

A soft, evening breeze grazed through the forest, bringing a sudden burst of life to my surroundings. I inhaled, tasting the heavy salt of the sea as well as a sharp bitterness that I have long-since decided to label as 'adventure'. It was my dream to leave this place. I wanted to travel to places beyond Dark Shore. I wanted to see the grand city of Stormwind that everyone spoke so fondly of. I wanted to eat good food, warm bread and creamy cheese with a mug of ale on the side to wash it down. I'd never had a taste of alcohol. That didn't necessarily mean I was interested in getting drunk. I just wanted a sip, enough to say I'd tried it. More than anything, though, I wanted to find a home. I wanted a place to call my own. Nar could even stay with me if he wanted to. I'd have a nice cottage in Elwynn with a real bed and a fireplace and a stove. It would be full of my collections. I'd hang my drawings and paintings on every wall. I'd have a closet jam-packed with nice, comfortable clothes and a dresser with a great, big mirror attached. I'd have a bathroom. Oh, Elune, I'd have a bathroom…

I shook my head at that point. Fantasizing would get me nowhere. The one thing that I had learned in my short eighty-two years of being alive is that the impossible was destined to remain impossible. Imagining myself living under such nice conditions would only raise my hopes, therefore increasing the pain I'd feel after I'd realize that what I so desired would never come to fruition. I used to convince myself that all I needed was some money. I only needed enough to buy provisions and a Hippogryph ride across the sea to Darnassus. From there I'd just have to take a boat. The boat ride was free. It sounded so tempting. It sounded so easily attainable. Yet, it wasn't. I couldn't even get my hands on a copper let alone a silver. I might as well forget about owning a gold piece. My pockets were as empty as my stomach. Speaking of which…

_Grrrreehh…._

I placed a hand on my abdomen and made a face. Apparently, pie wasn't enough to sate my persistent stomach. I guess I'll just have to deal with it. It's too late to try and snatch something else. The citizens of Lor'danel are actually smart enough to lock their doors and windows at night. Maybe I could catch a stag or something. My eyes absently darted around, meeting nothing out of the ordinary. A long exhale escaped me. So much for wishful thinking. A second breeze blew by. This time, I shivered. It was going to be cold tonight. Lovely. My boots crunched softly against brittle grass as I made my way deeper into the forest. A second pair of footsteps echoed mine, followed by the offsetting sound of something being steadily dragged along. The corner of my lips twitched upward slightly.

It is what it is.

* * *

**Sorry for putting my intro at the end guys...idk what's up with my computer today...anywho, yes :) I started a new Warcraft story. And no. That does not mean that I'm completely finished with "Lost in Forever Land". I've been reading a lot lately (all kinds of books and genres) so my head's full of ideas. Also, I haven't been on WOW in a while...so my info. may be kinda hazy. Nonetheless, that doesn't stop me from doing my best XD**

**I hope you guys get into this story as much as my first one ^^ It's different, yeah...but I'll try my hardest to make it just as good.**

**~Updates may be slower with this story than what you're used to from me~ ^^'**

***I don't own Warcraft or any of the mentioned places. I only own the characters I've created~**


	2. Silly, Little Things

**Now that I've finished LFL I've got more time for this story :D I'm really enjoying it so far and, unlike LFL, I feel like I have a better idea of where the plot is heading (that doesn't mean I like my old story and less, though)**

**Some of my previous viewers have requested a sequel to LFL...but I figured this was near enough to a sequel, even though it's another story from another character's POV.**

**Let me tell you how much I love my previous characters, though...I just can't abandon them! XD So, I've brought them around for another go around the merry-go-round of insanity. **

***Disclaimer: I don't own races, places, or specific WOW-owned characters/beasts (only the personal story crowd is mine)**

**(Edited...I hate grammar/spelling mistakes) ^^'**

* * *

"Al, get up."

I grumbled irritably and swatted at the persistent hand that lay on my shoulder. I'd only just managed to fall asleep. Why was he trying to wake me up already?

"Al, c'mon, I want to show you something!"

By the light of Elune, I swear…

"What?" I didn't budge.

"You've got to get up and come with me to Lor'danel. Something's going on in town. People are whispering about things."

I wrinkled my nose distastefully and rolled over. I'm not the kind of person who likes to delve into politics. So, naturally, I merely waved my hand at him and snuggled into what little warmth the earth had to offer.

"Al!"

Alright, I'll humor him at least.

"What sorts of things?"

There was a long pause. For a moment I'd hoped he left. When he still didn't say anything, though, I actually dared to crack an eye open and turn to look up at the young elfling. The boy was glaring at the ground rather intently. I figured he was mulling over something.

"Nar?"

Silver orbs flickered up to acknowledge me before just as quickly returning to their previous target.

"Not sure. I just happened to pass by and heard some folks muttering about silly, little things."

I let out a huff of frustration and swung myself up into a sitting position. I attempted to swipe the dirt from my already filthy clothes and leaned forward so that my elbows rested on my knees. Golden eyes met silver ones.

"And I ask, '_what _sorts of things'?"

A small scowl crossed his face, one that I marveled at because he was so ridiculously adorable when he got upset. I did my best to bring attention to all of the tiny instances that made my heart flutter when he acted, because it usually put him in an even fouler mood; It was quite humorous to see him throw a fit, that of which the likes of neither the Horde nor the Alliance has ever seen. This time was one of few exceptions, though, for I was actually curious to know what he was talking about.

"I said I wasn't sure," he muttered, "But I think the Priestess is in a tiff about something."

I snorted and fell back to lean against the wall of one of the many caves we have long-since called 'home'.

"Dentaria can throw a tiff about whatever she so desires and all of the Alliance would slaughter each other just to please that despicable woman."

Nar offered me his attention at that. His eyes held something nearly unreadable. For such a young Elf, he held more wisdom than any other being I had ever met. Sometimes, I even allowed myself to believe that he was a resurrection of a rather honorable someone from the past.

"My mother once told me that the Priestess was my great aunt…before she died, that is."

I looked at him for no more than a second before sighing and proceeding to stare out at the steady rainfall that could be viewed from the mouth of the cave.

"A lie, I'm sure."

"I don't think so."

I continued to watch the rain.

"My mother never lied to me," he pressed on obstinately, "She said my father was a noble man by the Priestess's side, and that the reason he wasn't with us was because the Lady wouldn't allow it."

I let him believe in his own words, if only for the sake of him to continue to have hope in his heritage. If it were true that he had been born by a worthy servant of the Priestess of the Moon, then he surely would have been granted better treatment than what he had actually received.

"I do not trust her, nor do I offer her my allegiance," I declared somewhat reluctantly.

Nar didn't push it. Like I said, he was unnaturally bright.

"Do you want to know then?"

I looked at him questioningly. He was smiling.

"Know?"

"Why she's in a tiff?"

I couldn't help it. A smirk settled across my features, and I rock up onto my feet and stretched while Nar did the same.

"Oh, very well. Food before fun, though, my vertically-challenged friend."

He bristled.

"I'm not vertically-challenged! This is a natural height for a boy of my age!"

I chortled and took off, bursting out into the downpour and slipped and slid down the mud-covered slope as I started the game of tag that would lead us to our destination. A shout sounded behind me, signaling that the irritated Elf had taken to the chase. Humored by his cooperation, I called over my shoulder just as the bottoms of my boots slapped against the slick surface of one of the large rocks bordering the river.

"Then catch me if you can!"

"Al!"

I laughed and sprung from my place to gracefully land on the next awaiting rock, which sat further in the water, constantly being berated by the swift current. Living as we had for as long as we have has lent us the prowess needed in order to survive out in the wild. It was rare that we ever got into a tough situation that we couldn't get ourselves out of. Well, I say that, but…

"Whoops-"

Not paying any heed of where my next leap would take me, my foot connected rather awkwardly with the smooth edge of another stone. My heart skipped a beat as I felt my whole body begin to plunge downwards.

…Nar's always got my back. A hand quickly slid around my forearm and hauled me forward. I glanced up to see a nearly-petrified, young Night Elf doing his best to glare at me from where he stood on the other end of the same stone. I've got to give him credit. He's faster than I thought. I beamed at him, forcing a glower to fall upon his face.

"You're impossible."

"Looky there, you caught me after all," I cooed whilst patting his unkempt, navy locks.

He grumbled to himself and smacked my hands away after he was certain that I was steadied enough to properly balance.

"I thought you were supposed to be mature."

I clicked my tongue and flicked him between the eyes.

"And I thought you were supposed to be cute."

"I'm _not _cute," he growled and rubbed at the sore area on his head.

"Could've fooled me," I sing-songed and proceeded to make the final jump to the stable ground several feet away.

Again, my boots struck the pebbly bank with an audible slap. I turned on my heel to glance at my companion. Nar was glaring at me again. I laughed and waved.

"Okay, I'll admit I made a small error. _Now_, the real game starts."

With that said, I took off. He didn't call out to me this time, so I figured he must be pouring all of his concentration into making that final hop. He was short after all. My insignificant worries for my small friend, however, didn't last very long as I fully felt myself fall into the dizzying joy that arose from being this free. No rules, no expectations, and no stress. That's how wonderful it is to be this unrestricted. We can do whatever we want whenever we want to do it. The only restrictions lie within the limits of Lor'danel, but that hasn't ever once managed to stop me before. Maybe Nar's right. Maybe I'm not mature. One can't really blame me, though. I'm a nobody. I was born a nobody. So, without anyone in the world to tell me that I'm a somebody, I've tried to impress upon myself the fact that I only need myself to be utterly content. I'll live for myself…and for Nar as well.

I slowed my pace as I emerged from the Thistlebear-infested forest and neared the cobble-stone path that led to the first bridge. I had no doubt in my mind that the Sentinels were still on the look-out for a supposed "pie-thief". I snorted humorously at the idea. The poor souls have absolutely no inkling of sense. As I drew closer to the bridge, nonetheless, I squared my shoulders and lifted my head, trying to look as presentable as I could with what little I had to show. The first Sentinel did indeed eye me warily upon first glimpse; however, she allowed me to pass by without the slightest means of halting me. Well, there's one down. Maybe they'll all be this laid-back. Just as I had hoped, they were. I didn't really understand it, but it seemed like there were less people guarding the entryways today. Perhaps this is a result of the 'silly, little things' Nar had mentioned before.

I crossed the large, central bridge completely unnoticed. It was odd, really. There was no one…

"Release me! You don't understand!"

I instinctively dropped into a crouch at the suddenness of the loud shout. After a few moments passed, my sensitive ears began to pick up the nearby mutterings of numerous voices. Curious, but smart enough to remain cautious, I crept the rest of the way across the bridge and over to an abandoned tent. I licked my lips and peered around the side. I can't quite say that I was expecting to see what I did. There, in the center of the village and standing before the large Moonwell, was none other than the Priestess of the Moon herself. I scowled darkly. It appeared that the entirety of the small town had gathered here before her, for no Elf, Human, or any other member of the Alliance was at their regular post. What's going on?

"Oh, but I do. It would seem as if the first punishment wasn't enough to break you in. Do you never learn?"

I followed the devious woman's gaze to see a young male Night Elf being restrained against his will by two large Sentinels, one of which I recognized as being the woman who had talked over the "pie incident" with me. Ah, good times…

"I have made no mistake to learn from!"

He was certainly an interesting fellow. It wasn't every day that someone questioned Dentaria, especially not a Night Elf. The insistent murmuring started up again, rising in volume from subtle wisps of breath to low-toned drones. Realizing that the majority of the people were more entranced with the scene beforehand than they were of their surroundings, I figured it would be in my best interest to get a closer perspective of things. So, I crept forward hesitantly while still managing to keep a steady pace. It would've drawn some amount of attention, I'm sure, if I had suddenly decided to creep into the crowd like a feral, diseased beast.

"Do you not recall the reason why you are in the position that you are currently in?" Her voice was like honey-sweetened venom, pleasantly masked to the public by a veil of sugary lies.

I managed to make my way up to the front, only gaining a few odd looks in the process. It was a major accomplish that I had even achieved getting this close. My lips curled upwards subconsciously. What a wonderful Rogue I'd make.

"I recall _your_ reason, Dentaria, but-"

"_Priestess._"

The male Elf stiffened, causing the Sentinels to tighten their grip on his shoulders. I watched in a sort of sickened fascination as he swallowed, attempting to control his flickering temper, and then let out a long, unsteady sigh. His golden eyes flashed dangerously as he returned his attention to the woman gazing down at him from her haughty pedestal on the Moonwell above him.

"_Priestess,_" he exaggerated, "I see no wrong in wanting to reunite with a member of my family. Everyone here is allowed this right, so why not me as well?"

In an instant I was captivated. Never before had I seen someone who had shared the same loathing as I did for Dentaria. It was the idea of his familial separation, though, that had earned my utmost consideration, for I too had been rendered an orphan by the despicable being that was now the center of everyone's attention. Unlike Nar, he understood. He got it. This guy _knew _the wickedness that lingered beneath the Priestess's indifferent smile. He was just like me…

"You _know_ why, foolish Elf! That stunt you pulled with that traitorous wench and the Troll hasn't been forgotten so easily."

The Elf snarled at this, a savage sound only belonging to a being capable of shifting forms. A Druid…

"Don't speak so lowly of my friends…_bitch._"

If my eyes could've opened any wider I'm sure they would've popped right out of their sockets. No one, and I mean _no one_, back-talked the Priestess of the Moon, much less called her by such a horrid name. Dentaria, on the other hand, seemed ironically pleased by the abrupt turn of events. She waved one of her delicate hands and, almost immediately, a third Sentinel joined the other two in lifting the male Elf from the ground and hauling him back through the crowd. People parted all-too willingly to let them pass, for the disgusted expressions that shone on their faces were ones born of the stupidity that arose from the blind loyalty they devoted to Dentaria Silverglade.

The Druid was tossing and turning, snapping his jaws and clawing at the gloved hands that imprisoned his every limb. Yet, I still remained awe-struck by his ferocity, the fierce, unyielding pride with which he held himself. That was no normal Night Elf. My heart and soul had acknowledged the fact upon first glance, and, before I even noticed, I had begun moving. I darted forward like the reckless girl I was and barreled straight into the nearest Sentinel. The woman let out a startled squawk as I tackled her, striking the backs of her knees and causing her to stagger to the ground. Wild, golden eyes flashed down at me. I glanced up to meet them. Then all hell broke loose. Village guards and even townsfolk surged into an uproar at my bold act of defiance and made to restrain me as well. It's a good thing I had been raised by the harshness of the wild, though, for their soft upbringing proved to be their downfall as I darted out of the enraged reach of numerous hands and slammed right into the second Sentinel. Once she had lost her grip on the male Elf it appeared that he was more than capable of breaking free. He let out an earsplitting roar that made me, as well as those around him, flinch back in alarm.

Then warm fingers wrapped around my own. I looked at him. He looked at me.

"Come."

It was all the encouragement I needed to get my legs working again. Adrenaline pumped from my madly-thumping heart and coursed all throughout my body as I let him lead me away. Just who is this guy? I knew better than to trust strangers. Nar and I treated that rule as a code necessary for survival. Still…there was something about this crazy Druid that I couldn't quite explain. Maybe it was because he was the first person I had ever seen stand up to Dentaria like that. Maybe it was because he was in a similar situation as myself. Perhaps…or perhaps it was something more…

"Here, climb on."

It was then that I realized just where he had taken me. The Hippogryph troughs. I threw him a bewildered look that he pointedly ignored. Instead, he ran a hand through tousled, lavender hair and snatched for the reigns of the nearest beast. I continued to eye him uncertainly as he breathed consoling murmurings to the large, feathered creature and hefted himself up into the saddle. Again, he offered me his hand. However, the rational part of mind finally seemed to have caught up with reality. I shook my head.

"There's no way I'm-"

"Got you!"

I jolted in shock as a heavy hand grabbed hold of my left arm. It would seem that one of the burlier members of the male population had finally managed to take action. I yelped and instinctively felt myself reaching out for the nearest source of aid: _his _hand. My mind reeled at the complexity of it all. The Druid jerked me up, successfully pulling me out of the other Elf's grasp and swung me into the saddle behind him.

"Hold on."

The Hippogryph reared as he cracked the reigns, and I did as I was told. My fingers clung to the loose fabric of his white, linen shirt as we rose higher into the air. A strong gust of air ruffled my lengthy locks and stung the soft skin of my cheeks.

"This is madness," I shouted over the loud flapping of the wind in my ears.

Elune be cursed…he _laughed_.

I had no idea who he was. I had no idea why I was with him. I had no idea where we were going…

…and I had left my vertically-challenged companion behind to bury myself deeper into a thick mass of impending misfortune. Another short laugh managed to beat against my aching eardrums as the stranger tilted his head back to beam at me over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the rescue…" His voice trailed off inquiringly.

"Allacaya." I figured I might as well tell him since I had already gotten this far.

"A good name, that!"

I waited. Then I grumbled to myself before addressing him again.

"And you?"

"Eh? Oh, you can call me Caldur."


	3. Patience is a Virtue

**Whoo~ Next chap. Getting back into the rhythm of things. I recall some of you saying that you missed the "kitty shenanigans"...no worries, I see plenty of those in the future :3**

**The hardest part of writing, for me personally, is concreting a character's personality. For some reason, Allacaya is harder to nail than Hummingmoon was. I want Al to be a bit more crude and playful, so I'm trying to use Caldur's natural impishness to give her a boost XD**

**Hope you enjoy~ Always feel free to review as well; I love getting feedback from all of you ^^**

***Disclaimer is same**

* * *

"I'm not really an expert on flying…but I think we may have strayed off course."

We had been flying for quite a while now, long enough that I had completely lost track of time. It could have been minutes or hours for all I knew. The only thing I was aware of was the uncomfortable chafing of a saddle against my thighs, the vast expanse of salty water below, and the constantly shifting muscles I could feel through the other Night Elf's thin shirt. The wind roared mockingly in my ears and teased with my hair. The lean muscles beneath my hands clenched as the Druid twisted slightly to look back at me.

"I don't wish to alarm you…but I'm not much of an expert myself. I have no doubt that you're right."

Well, I suppose it could be worse. I let out a weary sigh and pressed my forehead in between his shoulder blades, partly to hide my face from the harsh air and also to convey through the contact that I had heard him. A low chuckle reverberated throughout his body. It's one thing to be care-free, but it's a completely separate thing to be foolishly naïve. If we died because of his crazy antics…well, I guess I'll just have to be gracious enough to return to Lor'danel as a spirit in order to haunt Nar. He'd hate me for it, and I'd love that he hated it.

"Aren't these things trained to take you from one specific place to another?"

Caldur rolled his shoulders, probably to stretch, so I pulled back to suffer in the face of a raging breeze. I would be utterly surprised if I had any skin left on my cheeks by the time we landed. _If _we landed…

"Ah, perhaps since I didn't specify…"

"Where were you planning to go in the first place?"

He hummed, be it cheerfully or dismally I couldn't be sure.

"I wonder…" His voice took on a faraway tone.

Once he relaxed, I decidedly repositioned my face against his back in order to shield myself again. All that could be heard after that was the forceful, rhythmic flapping of large, feathered wings.

_Flap…flap…flap-flap…_

And before I knew it, the warmth of Caldur's body, along with the steady beating that rocked our bodies, lulled me into sweet, uneasy unconsciousness.

It would've been a wonderful, undisturbed sleep filled with pleasant dreams of adventure and simple peace…if not for the insistent ricocheting of something small and hard off of the back of my head every few seconds. Begrudgingly, I raised my head, reveling in the soft, pleasurable caress of thread-like blades of grass against my skin. My eyelids fluttered.

_Thunk!_

I grimaced as something once again struck me atop the head, just above my right ear. Gradually, I managed to force myself to move. That's when realization caught up with my bleary train of thought.

Grass… No, now that I think about it, hasn't the movement stopped?

I blinked again and allowed my eyes a few moments to adjust. Well, at least I wasn't losing my mind. Long strands of blue-tinged grass swayed gently in my line of vision, and, upon looking up, I could see narrow flashes of a dark-hued sky between the small breaks in the thick canopy of azure leaves above me. How strange…

_Thunk!_

I grit my teeth.

"Hey, could you lend me a hand? I seem to be…stuck."

Ah, so it wasn't a dream after all. Slightly annoyed, I lifted my head and turned to the direction of the humor-filled voice. What I saw would've made me laugh if I wasn't already trying so hard to act angry towards him. Caldur, in all his magnificent glory, was hanging upside down in one of the tall, nearby trees. Two of the thick branches had completely entrapped him, pinning his arms to his sides and forcing his legs to hang uselessly in a bowed position overhead. Yet, he still had the nerve to beam down at me as I gawked up at him. Then he chortled, thoroughly entertained by Elune knows what.

"All of the blood is rushing to my head."

I carefully urged myself into a kneeling position and then rose to my feet, habitually dusting myself off as I straightened to regard him through narrowed eyes. This guy…

"Are you an idiot?"

That got him reeling. He guffawed and kicked his feet back and forth, as if to further prove just how trapped he was.

"You sound like my brother," he scolded lightly.

"Your brother must be much smarter than you then."

_Thunk!_

"Ow!" I glared up to see that the Night Elf had managed to kick the low-hanging branch above him, causing a few grape-sized nuts to shake and drop from the ends of their stems.

So _that's _what it was. I scowled and reached up to rub at the now sore spot on my head.

"I don't appreciate your tone," he paused, eyes rolling back as he thought, "but I _would _appreciate it if you'd help me down."

"Why should I?"

Golden eyes blinked. Was he really so surprised? Technically, he was still a stranger to me. Just because I held a little bit more respect for him than I did most people doesn't mean he gets any kind of special treatment. No, in fact, he probably deserves to hang up there.

_Thunk!_

That's it! I'm done! I refuse to put up with this any further! Enraged, I glared daggers at him and opened my mouth, fully prepared to strike him with an onslaught of foul words…however, that's when I noticed that his face was beginning to turn a rather unappealing shade of indigo. I deflated almost instantly, and resentment quickly transpired into subtle worry.

"Hey…you're turning purple…"

Despite it all, he smiled.

"Silly girl…that's my natural skin tone."

"No, no, I mean like…_purple_."

He let out a long breath, trying to find the proper amount of oxygen to inflate and deflate his lungs.

"Now that you mention it…I'm feeling a little light-headed."

Naturally, I started to panic. I jogged over to the base of the tree and placed my palms against the smooth bark in preparation to climb. Nevertheless, I hesitated.

"You're a Druid, right? Can't you just shift or something?"

"What, and land on my head?"

"I thought cats always landed on their feet!"

"I'm an Elf!"

Ah hell…what a pain. Clicking my tongue in disapproval, I tensed, leapt up, and grabbed the nearest branch to haul myself up into a covering of leaves. I had been climbing trees for decades now, so it was only too easy to hop from one branch to the next. I edged closer and closer with practiced ease until I came to the fork that had the poor soul ensnared. As I crept nearer, the branches began to bend slightly beneath both of our weight. I swallowed. If they broke and we ended up plummeting to our deaths…well, I just hope nobody important ever learns that I died from falling out of a tree. For a Night Elf, that's probably one of the most disgraceful ways to go.

"Ah…I lost feeling in my toes."

"Alright, alright! I'm coming."

I lowered myself a little and continued forward until I was able to reach out and touch the flimsy cloth of his baggy pants. Good enough. My fingers found their way around his ankles. Slowly, ever so slowly, I began to pull. He wriggled as I managed to tug him upwards. I was pretty strong for a girl, so this honestly wasn't too hard. The tricky part was making sure I didn't exert _too much _strength. If I did, then I'd surely lose my foothold.

"Hold on a second, I think I can-"

_Crack!_

"Ah fu-"

In that single, life-flashing instant, I hauled him back with every fiber of my being. My feet scrambled backwards as his body collided with mine. The branches hit the ground below and shattered upon impact…much like our heads could have had I not allowed my adrenaline to kick in. I leaned back heavily against the trunk of the tree, trembling as fearful energy continued to pump through my blood stream. Well…that was close. After the initial alarm had begun to recede, though, I looked up to see a wide-eyed Caldur staring down at me. He was so uncomfortably close, in fact, that I could see the tiny flecks of gilt in his bright, startled orbs.

"That was certainly and interesting experience," his breath misted across my face as he spoke, causing the heated scent of dried sunflowers to invade my nose.

"Why don't we test that theory."

"Huh?"

I didn't even really think as I unceremoniously shoved him from my person. A shocked yowl escaped his lips as he fumbled for half a second and then tipped backwards. Just before he dropped, however, I got to see something rather captivating. His body shimmered. Then he changed. Coarse, lavender fur sprouted from his skin at the same time his facial features began to stretch and reset. A long tail flicked out and circled, twisting the feline-like body in the air so that it righted itself whilst falling. Then he disappeared from my line of vision. I simply ogled at the spot where I had last seen him. That's not something you see every day. A soft thud met my ears, and I figured he'd landed. It took me a while, but once I had gathered my bearings I decided to cautiously make my way back to the safety of the earth. Once my feet met with pleasurable stability, though, I was almost immediately swept off of the ground once more. My back crashed against hard soil, and the air in my legs was forced up and out my throat rather severely. Something sharp dug into my shoulders. I opened my eyes. A snarling muzzle greeted me.

"I should tear out your throat, elfling." The voice was guttural and dark, a sound that shook me to my core.

I shivered. Nonetheless, I still had my obstinate pride. Feeling bold, I tilted my head back to meet the Druid's gaze and stuck my tongue out at him. Time seemed to freeze then. We merely gazed at one another, both unmoving, both unfeeling. Then some odd noise began to beat against my eardrums. It started out low but soon grew into a throaty rumble. It wasn't until I started grinning as well that I realized he was laughing. What a fool…yet, I'm really no better. We released each other and curled into our own respective balls of poorly contained amusement as snorts and sniggers forced their way from our curved lips. What was funny? I haven't the slightest clue.

"You should have seen your face," Caldur purred.

"You should have seen _your _face!"

It took a while, but after a considerable amount of time passed we both calmed down. The other Elf shifted back into his original form and leaned against the tree that had previously been his captor. I, on the other hand, remained sitting, more than content to just relax and survey our new surroundings. Then it hit me.

"Where's the Hippogryph?"

His silence confirmed my suspicions. I narrowed my eyes.

"You-"

"That was my first time flying, so cut me some slack, okay?"

"Did it just…fly off?"

He raised a hand and rubbed at his neck abashedly.

"Sort of…"

"So, we're lost then."

He frowned. I sighed. Of course, what was I expecting? What _should _I expect from him anyway? I still don't know him well enough to construct a solid opinion, but, for now, I've reasoned with the notion that he isn't too reliable. First, he drags me into all of this; next, he crash-lands and loses our ride back to Lor'danel; and now we're lost.

Wonderful.

Perfect.

Bravo, my friend, you have managed to outclass even the most unintellectual beings. Considering the existence of Orcs…that's truly saying something.

"Well, I suppose it won't do us any benefit to laze around and wait for a miracle that's not very likely to come about," Caldur mumbled.

I nodded and hopped to my feet as he pushed away from the tree. As he came closer, though, he suddenly hesitated, his eyes catching sight of something on my shirt.

"Ah, you're bleeding."

Startled, I followed his gaze. Before I could inquire anything, his fingers had pinched the hem of my frayed, linen top. He lowered his head to better scrutinize a dark stain.

"No…this is," he sniffed at it; I had half a mind to whack him, "berry juice?"

I blanched. He glimpsed my change of expression, and a wicked smile crossed his face.

"Oh, I see. So, you're the 'pie thief' everyone back home had been in a squabble about."

My face grew warm. I averted my gaze so as not to kindle further humiliation.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal."

The Night Elf hummed merrily and let go of my shirt before proceeding to poke my nose humorously. I blushed harder and jerked back. Why does he have to be so weird?

"Oh, but it is. Pie isn't such an easy thing to come by nowadays, you know. So, what kind was it? Strawberry? Blueberry?"

I spun around on my heel and began to stomp off. No, I have no idea where I'm going. For all I know I could be waltzing straight into enemy territory. Then again, anywhere is better than here with this clown. Still, it came as no surprise when he skipped after me.

"Blackberry?"

I stiffened.

"Mulberry?"

Just ignore him.

"Boysenberry?"

All in good time…

"Apple."

"I swear to Elune…and that last one wasn't even a berry."

He laughed his heart-warming laugh.

"Careful, foul luck may befall you if you use Elune's name in vain."

"It already has," I grumbled.

I could already tell I was in over my head.


End file.
